Rain
by AmazingAly
Summary: Nyo!AmeCan ;; Amelia accidentally totals her and her girlfriend's car, and fears that it may cost something much more valuable than money.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia - characters are not mine.**

* * *

No matter what way the story was spun, there was no way that it could be proven against her. She was completely innocent, and in her heart she knew it.

But Amelia could not feel any guiltier. Their little blue suitcase car was totaled - absolutely smashed to bits. As if that weren't enough misery to damper onto her already horrid day, it was pouring outside. Of course, she had no umbrella, even though Maddie had reminded her a million times to bring one with in case it rained earlier than expected. Amelia had laughed it off, insisting that the rain wouldn't come until she had driven home, and if it did come early, she'd have the warmth and dryness of the car. "No big deal, seriously," she had reassured her.

There was no way she could have predicted that she would be walking the mile it took to get back to her neighborhood from the town-square. At this point, however, Amelia didn't even care about how long the walk was. The icy cold rainfall that easily soaked through the woman's thin maroon jacket, causing her to shiver vigorously, wasn't even a minority on her list of worries. Her crowded mind attacked her with accusations. Surely, Maddie will leave her now. She'll realize this was all a huge mistake. Why would she - stunning, lovely, perfect Maddie - ever waste her time on a stupid country girl like herself? Warm tears mixed with the cold bite of the rain and wind that blew in her face, these accusations screaming in her head over and over...

A choked sob escaped her lips. She wanted so badly to just sit down onto the wet side-walk and give up. It was all hopeless now. Surely when she would walk through those doors and break the terrible news, she would lose the wonderful stream of light that made Amelia's life worth living. So when she came up to the familiar porch with the two mini flags of the United States and Canada waving violently in the wind, she had deleted every single phrase and excuse she had planned from her train of thought. With shaking hands, the shivering woman knocked softly on the door.

She didn't have to wait long. A wild-eyed but still absolutely lovely woman swung the door open. Before Amelia could even open her mouth to speak, she found her soaking wet body being enveloped tightly by her girlfriend's small but strong arms. The bitter cold of her jacket absorbed warm tears on her shoulder.

"I-I... I thought," Maddie sobbed through a flood of tears, "It was on the news.. Our license plate.. I-I thought.."

Amelia wrapped her arms around the lady's waist, neither of them caring that the rain was pouring harder. All Amelia cared about was having this lovely if bedraggled woman in her arms forever...

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. It was a freak ac-" Amelia tried to explain weakly before a warm finger grazed her lips. Teary indigo eyes looked into Amelia's, like she could read her mind and instantly know the whole story.

"You're cold. Let's have tea." Her words were insistent, almost robotic. Before Amelia could protest, she found her cold fingers being entwined with warm ones. She half smiled, rubbing her thumb against little patch of skin where the pointer finger had ended but the thumb had not yet begun - where it was sticky with wiped tears. Maddie led the shivering woman into the kitchen, grabbing two tea cups out of the cupboard.

"Maddie I.. I wanted to call you but.. my phone was... And our car.." Amelia stuttered, not wanting to go any farther. It was all just.. a freak accident..

"Hush," the other woman spoke firmly, her pink robe gently kissing the ground as she bent to the cupboard where they kept hot tea packets. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now, you need to sleep. And frankly, so do I." She gave a weak smile, trying not to yawn.

Amelia frowned. She couldn't help but ask, "Do you absolutely hate my guts now?"

Maddie laughed, almost manically, but that was understandable for the time of night. Three hours she had waited on that damned phone...

She didn't walk, but more glided, in one swift motion, to cease Amelia's shivering lips with her own. Maddie twirled her fingers in Amelia's soaking wet hair that still seemed to hold its golden glow. The other sighed as she wrapped her arms around Maddie's waist to pull her close again, never wanting to let go. Her accusing mind had been completely encompassed in the woman as she deepened the kiss. Maddie.. Maddie.. sweet, beautiful, perfect Maddie..

Maddie broke off for a moment, looking up into the American's sea blue eyes.

"Amelia, even if you burned our whole fucking house down, I would never, ever leave you."

Amelia laughed, relief flooding into her veins like fire as she pulled her lover into her arms once again.

Fire, which was such a lovely contrast to the freezing rainfall.


End file.
